Обсуждение:Урбанизм и когнитивная архитектура
Urbanism and cognitive architecture. The concept of cognitive architecture integrates ideas of social designing and interactivity of environment. It means that the architecture is perceived by the inhabitant of settlement as the multiplane developed text. Its perusal causes dialogue (internal and external), comprehension by the person itself and environments, motivation not only consumption, but also generation of new senses. So there is possible a semantic culture of the architectural environment. Концепция «живой архитектуры» в зеркале планетонавтики Развитие планетонавтики как новой проектной философии обещает не только приток качественно свежих идей для перспективных планов по освоению дальних планет и экстремальных территорий, но и определение ориентиров\камертонов для решения насущных проблем урбанизма… Последнее важно и в связи с поиском выхода из разразившегося девелоперского кризиса, который наглядно обнаружил несостоятельность многих устоявшихся образов жизни и (урбанистических) концепций застройки. Предлагаемая статья выводит на мысль о возможности партнерства ранее непересекавшихся космических и урбанистических стратегий на основе нетривиальных идей мета(физического) проектирования. Понятно, что это потребует повышения квалификации сторон, новых знаний и словарной базы, готовности преодолеть в себе менторскую циничность и самодостаточность... Идеал земного расселения - это компактные города на лоне природы, связанные между собой в единую структуру. Таким образом устроены все природные системы - от клеточных соединений до скоплений звезд. Эти живые организмы развиваются по внутренним законам самоорганизации, самовоспроизводства как аутопоэзийные системы, способные "быть внятными" внутри собственных границ и избирательными в «диалоге» с внешней средой. Лучший аналог в истории градостроительства - это средневековое поселение с большой плотностью, не убивающей при этом человечность; сгусток социальной жизни, оставляющий при этом достаточное личное пространство каждому; своеобразная городская община с большим количеством «человеческих связей». Подобное поселение в условиях современности могло бы стать “клеткой” нового организма, заполняющего пространством «живой архитектуры» всю страну. Но препятствием на этом пути служит, как ни удивительно, превратившееся в норму представление (парадигма) о менторской роли архитекторов по отношению к «потребителям их продукции» - самих обитателей создаваемых поселений. А именно: окостенелое разделение на «заказчиков» и «исполнителей», когда «все решает тот, кто платит деньги» истребило в корне культуру диалога между ними, сопричастности будущих обитателей к формированию образа и самобытности собственной обители, «конструированию его сознания» (Д. Фесенко). (Исключения из правил в случаях «крутых заказов» знаем, но общего диагноза они не меняют). Прикрываясь («алиби для сознания») т.н. «специализацией» («каждый должен заниматься своим делом»), реального проектного диалога сторон на основе формирования дальнобойных сценариев будущего невозможно и ожидать, тем более – наблюдать примеры сценарно-прогнозной разработки проектных заданий, созданных при непосредственной включённости в их создание будущих поселенцев. Мало того, что этому нигде не учат, так и «неиспорченных опытом прошлого» объектов приложения таких знаний вокруг не просматривается. И все же зарождается надежда, что сферой отработки идей «проектной коэволюции» сможет выступить «живая архитектура» в контексте перспективных разработок планетонавтики Метапроектность Вдохновляет идея мистической, но бесспорной возможности получить необходимое решение в общем виде, добраться до сути, воплотить идеальные представления об организации знаний в нечто материальное и работающее. Для этого обратимся к метамоделированию, имея целью описать данные по объекту проектирования настолько глубоко, чтобы они были самодостаточными и допускали расширение и модификацию своей структуры. * Метамоделирование + принципы футуродизайна Диалоговость - для автономных планетных поселений Базовым урбанистическим форматом в планетонавтике принято считать "автономное планетное поселение" ((АПП). Сценарий жизнедеятельности АПП служит основой не только для апробации его различных стратегий социокультурной жизни, но и для выработки проектных заданий непосредственно по инженерной инфраструктуре поселения, обеспечению его комплексной безопасности, терраформирования и др. thumb|к сценарному плану [[АПП]] Сценарный план служит поиску образа АПП как среды жизнедеятельности в "Будущем как ожидаемом". "Запас прочности" этому образу придает внесение необходимого резерва разнообразия как фактора устойчивости проектируемого социума. Изучать диапазон и содержание этого резерва разнообразия помогает проектно-игровая импровизация (например, в формате ИнДжема). Игра ведется в сценографической среде, декорациями и реквизитом которой и служат реальные прототипы АПП: для разных природно-климатических условий они разные (например, см. АПП_Шельф). Для этого часть участников (игроков) готовит соответствующие эскизы и 3-D макеты. В качестве формата описания "эпизодов сценария" (т.н. сценарные планы) можно использовать описания решения задач (в т.ч. в виде диаграмм Ганта) по преодолению участниками парциальных проблем, в свою очередь нарабатываемых с помощью ДрЖел. Этот этап будем понимать как "сборку сценарного плана из сценарных образов". Весь происходящий процесс (как в реале, так и в виртуале) постоянно снимается, полученные ТВ-пробники монтируются и подаются в эфир. При прямых включениях зрители (а среди них есть и будущие поселенцы АПП) включаются непосредственно, интерактивно в проектный процесс. Одновременно ведется рейтингование всех участников. Результаты Игры постоянно анализируются и находят свое отражение в исходных данных на проектирование "Будущего как ожидаемого" АПП, тем самым получаем в итерационном процессе все новые и новые версии сценариев и стратегий поселения. Одновременно идет расширение состава участников игры (акторов), развивается материальная база проекта - создаются новые виды прототипов АПП, часть которых постепенно наполняется уже не "игроками", а реальными поселенцами АПП. ---- Сводная постановочная группа включает в себя игротехников, методистов, урбанистов, архитекторов, экспертов по рискам... ---- Video:Этномир_Искандэр Сайфулл.avi|уж не обессудьте - за перевертыш Video:Казань Мечеть Кул Шариф Video:Hillary Clinton in Kazan Video:Kazan|видео-клип о Казани Маргинальная теория, широкое распространение которой не подтверждёно авторитетными источниками... Когнитивная архитектура - раздел теории архитектуры, основанный на идеях синтеза архитектурных решений в интересах познания и раскрытия человеком своего духовного потенциала; знание, позволяющее архитектурными средствами раскрывать ответ на главный вопрос: "Кто Я?" Концепция когнитивной архитектуры интегрирует идеи социального проектирования и интерактивности среды. Это означает, что сама символическая среда (в частности, архитектура) воспринимается обитателем как текст. Его прочтение вызывает диалог (внутренний и внешний), постижение человеком самого себя и окружения, мотивацию не только потребления, но и порождения новых смыслов. Так становится возможной семантическая культура архитектурной среды Чемпионат мира по архитектуре Мировая «Экспо» в Шанхае стала одним крупнейших событий 2010 года. Ни одна серьезная страна мира не могла позволить себе проигнорировать выставку с девизом «Лучший город, лучшая жизнь», проходящую к тому же в самом населенном и быстроразвивающемся государстве мира... Конкурсы * Всероссийский конкурс инновационных архитектурных проектов «Архитектурный образ России» (Заявки на региональный этап Конкурса принимаются через регистрацию на официальном сайте Конкурса до 12.00 часов (время московское) 31 марта 2011 года.) См. также * Трезвучие * Коммуникативно-инновационное поле * Прогнотип